Historically emulsified fat system in margarine/spreads has been designed to satisfy customer requirements such as significant cooling impact, a rapid sharp melt sensation, and not having a coated or waxy feel on the tongue. In addition, it should impart temperature cycling stability (heat stability) as well as spreadability when taken out frequently from the refrigerator as a prominent feature.
To achieve these objectives, margarine fat blend is being formulated using hard stocks derived by hydrogenation of liquid oils. However, with the adverse effect of Trans fatty acids being published, consumers are looking for margarine/spreads with practically no Trans fatty acids.
This can be achieved by using fully hydrogenated fats as structural fat, which usually does not contain Trans fatty acid or very negligible amount. Hydrogenation processes are generally viewed as the main reason for the development of Trans fatty acids in oils and fats. Hence, there is a strong consumer perception against usage of and hydrogenated oil/fat in the food products including margarine/spreads.
The present invention serves to develop margarine/spreads using no hydrogenated oils in their hard stock at the same time serving to reduce the saturated fatty acid levels (hereinafter referred to as SAFA) in the products.